usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's Meteor Dome
Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's Meteor Dome is another Super Mario Galaxy ''series games for the Wii. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Galaxy:_Bowser%27s_Meteor_Dome# show Story One upon a time in the Mushroom Kingdom, there lived to brothers, Mario and Luigi. The land was ruled by Princess Peach. One day, the Mailtoad came to the brother's house with a letter reading ''Dear Mario and Luigi, please come to the castle. I have a surprise for you. Love, Peach. Mario and Luigi set off to visit her. Along the way, he found a baby Luma. He was lost, and he reconizged Mario and Luigi. The Luma tagged along. Later, at the castle, Mario and Luigi have arrived, except that Bowser was attacking! He kidnapped Peach and set off into outer space. Two other Lumas turned into launch stars so he could follow. After finally defeating Bowser, he falls off the planet. But before Mario could grab the final Grand Star, Bowser returns and gobbles it up. You then fight Bowser again by smashing meteors into him. After being defeated once and for all, Peach rides in on the Grand Star, and the two return to Starship Mario. The Comet Observitory then appears, and Rosalina comes down. She says that now that Bowser is defeated, she can help Mario access to a special world. As the credits roll, we see various clips, one is that Bowser and Bowser Jr. stranded on a planet, possibly in the Topic Tropic Galaxy. Characters *Mario (playable) *Luigi (playable) *Yellow Luma *Red Luma *Blue Luma *Green Luma *Pink Luma *Lubba *Hungry Luma *Lumalee *Rosalina *Princess Peach *Co-Star Luma (P2) *Wario (playable) *Waluigi (playable) *Toad Brigade Captain (playable) *Yoshi (ridable) *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *Purple Toad *Orange Toad *Penguin *Bee *Star Bunny *Whittle *Fluzzard *Jibberjay *Gearmo *Queen Bee *Penguru *Cosmic Spirit *Mad Hatter *Chesire Cat *Merpeople *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby Peach Galaxies World 1 *Beginner Spinner Galaxy *High Desert Galaxy *Dirty Digs Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Proud Cloud Galaxy *Sky Slot Galaxy *Wild Whirlpool Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Fort World 2 *Wonderland Galaxy *Rocky Road Galaxy *Glide Canyon Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Music Mayhem Galaxy *Honeyblossom Galaxy *Turbo Tide Falls Galaxy *Bowser's Floating Fortress World 3 *Rock n' Roll Galaxy *Klepto Temple Galaxy *Topic Tropic Galaxy *Bulletworks Galaxy *Dusty Dunes Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker World 4 *Frost Flake Galaxy *Creep Glide Galaxy *Haunted Hallway Galaxy *Swinging Jungle Galaxy *Atomic Clock Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Humongous Fungus Galaxy *Bowser's Gravity Grave World 5 *Rocket Rumble Galaxy *Brrblaze Galaxy *Lux Lake Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Sunshine Galaxy *Boo Sky Galaxy *Slimy Goo Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Grand Star Prison World 6 *Terrible Tumble Galaxy *Vicious Volcano Galaxy *Baby Bash Galaxy *Grande Petite Galaxy *Coral Corral Galaxy *Icicle Mountain Galaxy *Bowser's King Castle World S *Retro Rumble Galaxy *DK Konga Galaxy *Bonus Boss Galaxy *Cotton Candy Galaxy *Ocean Comotean Galaxy *Rosalina's Castlegrounds For levels, see here Power-ups For Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, or TBC *Fire Flower *Bee Mushroom *Spin Drill *1-Life Mushroom (just gives you extra health) *Rock Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Penguin Suit *1-Up Mushroom (just gives you an extra life) *Spring Mushroom *Brick Mushroom *Crocodile Suit *F.L.U.D.D. For Yoshi *Blimp Fruit *Dash Fruit *Glimmer Bulb Berry *Hot Pepper Extra Features Yoshi can now lay eggs after eating an enemy. These can thrown to defeat enemies or to hit buttons out of reach. When Wario hops on Yoshi, Yoshi goes "WAA!!!" and sweats when he walks due to the heavy weight. Wario and Toad Brigade Captain are the only characters who don't have Star Spins. Instead, Wario has his arm thrust move, and TBC has a "head bonk". Neither of them can be used to saddle on Yoshi, but they can be used to damage enemies/bosses, break crystals/crates/boxes, and activate switches, just like the Star Spin. Resemblances to Other Games *'Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2:' A lot of features and items are used from those games. *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii:' The Penguin Suit returns in this game. *'Super Mario Sunshine:' The Sunshine Galaxy is based off of Ricco Harbor, F.L.U.D.D. returns, and Gooper Blooper returns as a boss. Plus, the music for the Sunshine Galaxy is just a remix of Ricco Harbor. Enemies Enemies *Goomba *Paragoomba *Octoomba *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Spiny *Kappi Koopa *Buzzy Beetle *Piranha Plant *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Rolling Chomp *Whomp *Thwomp *Whimp *Thwimp *Mandibug *Kleptoad *Mecha-Koopa *Burn Birdo *Frost Birdo *Unnamed vulture-like enemies *Unnamed penguin-like enemies, possibly new versions of Cooligans *Bob-omb *Topman *Koopa Tanoopa *Shockwave *Boo *Big Boo *Unnamed Boos resembling black cats *Cosmic Clone *Giant Goomba *Giant Koopa Troopa *Giant Thwomp *Tiny Goomba *Heart Koopa Tanoopa *Tiny Koopa Troopa *Heart Koopa Enemies NEW denotes newly added enemies. Story In Koopa Kingdom the evil Bowser sits in his throne thinking of a plan. Kamek then appears and suggests to Bowser that they go to Klockwork Kingdom and steal the All-Time-Clock a warp device that can take them to any time period they choose. Bowser decides to go to the time when Mario and Luigi were about to be born. But the Koopalings have to defeat the present Mario and Luigi first. All of a sudden Knights, Dinosaurs, Robots, War Soldiers, Pirates, and others start wrecking Mushroom Kingdom. Now Mario has to stop them in costumes. You can also be Luigi. Can Mario and Luigi defeat the Koopalings, Kamek, and Bowser, or will Bowser rule in time? Moves Mario He can jump, ground pound, use a sword and shield, use cannons, fire a laser gun, and even chuck fireballs. Luigi He can jump, smackdown, use a blade and barrel, man rocket launchers, use a pincher hand, and chuck electric orbs. Status Lives you have Coins Health Meter Boss Meter Treasure Collected GameCube Controls Start: Pause Select: Menu A: Jump AA: Ground pound or smackdown X: Attack with weapon or chuck fireballs or electric orbs XX: Super attack or bigger fireballs or bigger electric orbs B: Slide BB: Slide Roll Y: Check Status YY: Check Map L: Change Game Camera R: Go to Art Sketches Menu M and Z: Switch characters Stages Prehistoric Kingdom Enemies: Dino-Torches, Dino-Rhinos, Koopas, Paratroopas, Spinyies, Tubba Koopas, and Podoboos Levels: Dino Rhino Jungle, Torch Forest, elociraptor Volcano Boss: Larry Koopa Talisman: Golden Dinosaur Breathing Gold Flame This place is prehistoric! Mario and Luigi's first quest is to get past the stone ages and make it into the volcano. With E. Gadd's Warp-Watch, Mario and Luigi can go to different time periods. Enemies guard the forests and swamps. Go through a few tasks, defeating enemies while catching treasure. Once you pass the Dino Rhino Jungle you'll face the mini-boss, Dino Dino Rhino. He's huge; avoid his crush attack and fire spew. Ground pound his head three times to win. Then you must go through the Torch Forest, in which fire and lava have been spread. Now once they pass the fiery forest they'll face Torch Scorch, a torch who's red and as big as a normal Dino Rhino. Avoid his fiery charge and his fireball attack and quickly throw him into the puddle. Then he'll fizzle. Three times beats him. Now you must go through the spiral down Velociraptor Volcano. If you make it, good for you. Kill all the enemies and you'll be at the bottom of the volcano and go into the battle arena and fight Larry. Medieval Kingdom Enemies: Koopa Knights, Blade Goombas, Shield Troopas, Armored Spinies, Bullet Bills, and Sniper Bills Levels: Spellcaster Village, Soldier Plains, and Koopa Knight Castle Boss: Iggy Koopa Talisman: Platinum Sword (too small to fight with but very neon on the edges) We are in the medieval times! The time with swords, armor and villages. Unfortunately this level will be a little harder than the previous level. Magikoopas can make you lighter or heaver. Lighter makes you have 2 health and a little wind will blow you away. Heavy makes you very slow and enemies can slice you easily. After collecting items and defeating several enemies in Spellcaster Village you'll face the mini-boss, Mighty Might, on a mountain. He is a muscular Koopa who's pretty stupid. His punch and swordslash is hard to avoid. Make him charge off the mountain. That's going to hurt for a week. Now Soldier Plains has several Blade Goombass. Defeat many enemies and soon you'll face another mini-boss, Banzai Bill! He's actually easy. He homes in on you though. Go to the top of the hill quickly and pick him up and throw him into a spike ball. OUCH! Just like Bowser in Super Mario 64. Three times and he'll explode. Now you must explore the great Koopa Knight Castle. Kill many enemies blocking your way and you will make it to the top. There it's a circular battle arena on top of the castle, and you'll fight Iggy. World War Kingdom Enemies: Bullet Bills, Torpedo Teds, Sniper Bills, Bob-ombs, Koopas, Goombas, and Missile Marvins Levels: Cannon Gardens, Bob-omb Base, and Mine Mainland Boss: Roy Koopa Talisman: Bronze Rocket (not a real rocket but it's very reflective and shiny!) World War! This place is apparently crazy for a mission but Mario is not scared. Luigi may be. But you'll need more skill this time. Bob-ombs can paralyze you, Missile Marvins deliver a vertical homing attack, Sniper Bills are Bills that shoot three smaller Bills! Torpedo Teds are on ceilings. Cannon Gardens has most of the enemies, like Bullet Bills and Sniper Bills. Once you reach the end you'll see Big Bob-omb. He's harder now than he was in Super Mario 64. Grab Big Bob-omb and throw him into a Bullet Bill passing by. He'll send out Bob-ombs and try throwing you far away. After getting shot three times he'll be done for. Now you go through Bob-omb Base, which is very explosive and requires stealth. You must get past and defuse all the Bob-omb security systems. After you make it out alive and get five huge dynamite sticks and a fuse you'll blow up the base and face the mini-boss, Bob-omb Mom. Apparently she's pink. Avoid her stomp, roll, and her pink Bob-omb minions. Pick her up and throw her into an electrical line, and make sure it'll come to her quickly enough or she'll just get back up. Three electrocutions and this bomb mom will be defused. Now avoid plenty of mines, get items, and kill some enemies. Then you'll be surrounded by electric lines and you'll face Roy. Pirate Kingdom Enemies: Pirate Koopas, Captain Goombas, Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills, Bazooka Koopa, Paratroopas, and Paragoombas Levels: Scallywag Station, Arrgh Grotto, and Treasure Cavern Boss: Wendy O. Koopa Talisman: A silver skull with cross-swords. Very shiny and it can blind you if it reflects the sun at you. To the pirate ages. This place has a boat, an underground hideout, and a cavern of loot. Luigi is best here. Pirate Koopas match swords with you, Captain Goombas attempt to headbutt, and Bazooka Koopa launches a rocket at you. This place is pretty long so be careful of enemies and barracks that have tough sequences of patterns. In Scallywag Station once you pass the barracks of tough patterns you'll face Bullet Bernard. He homes and is very fast. Lead him into a cannon and QUICKLY GET TO THE CANNON in three seconds and launch him into a target. When it hits a target a boulder will fall on him. Three times and you've won! Now Arrgh Grotto is the hardest level so far, with many patterns, lots of enemies, and not too many items. The mini-boss is apparently Cortez! Cortez is way easier this time. Avoid his sword slash and when he jumps around. Make him hit his sword at a crumbled part of the rink and boulders will fall on him. Four times and you've won. Now in Treasure Cavern, lots of items and candy rings will be passing by. Not that many enemies appear here. After you pass the rainbow part of the hallway you'll be dropped down to a treasure-filled place similar to Cortez's rink except with water and pillers. You'll then fight Wendy. Ice Age Kingdom Enemies: Snowball-Throwing Koopas, Ice Bazooka Goombas, Freezies, Snow Monsters, and White Magikoopas Levels: Snowy Palace, Freezing Sanctuary, and Halls of Frostbite Boss: Lemmy Koopa Talisman: Golden Snowball with ice chunks surrounding it. It's also very shiny and always frozen at least as cold as -20. Boy it's cold! But something very scary, we see. We see Larry frozen! Whoa! But you can't release him. He is dead in frozen ice. Keep going to the palace of two-ton ice. Either Mario are Luigi is good. Snowball Koopas throw snowballs that can freeze you to death, Ice Bazooka Goombas shoot huge snowballs at you, Freezies will stun you in a block of ice, Snow Monsters will try to brawl with you, and White Magikoopas cast ice spells and heavy spells. In Snowy Palace lots of enemies appear and you must light candles with fireballs. Once you pass the halls of icy flames you'll enter an arena and battle the mini-boss, Giant Freezie. He only slides around. Grab fireballs and avoid icy missiles. 12 fireballs will melt this beast. Now you must go through a very hard and a little short level, Freezing Sanctuary. There are many, many stalactites and White Magikoopas! There are also more platforms that are hard to get through. Once you pass the huge blue door you'll face the mini-boss known as Guardian Ice Monster. As usual, use the fireball attack on him. Shoot his face and avoid his stomp attack and his mallet that makes shockwaves. Sixteen fireballs at his face will melt him. Now pass the halls of frostbite killing enemies, getting items and avoiding stalactites. Eventually you'll be dropped into a throne room with a rink. You'll then face Lemmy in a fun battle. Future Kingdom Enemies: Robo-Koopas, Cyber Goombas, Mecha Troopas, Bob-ombs, RoboticShy Guy, Laser Eyes Levels: Cybernetic City, Mecha Crater, and Technology Fortress Boss: Ludwig Von Koopa Talisman: Silver and Neon Rocket. Mostly a badge but the neon is shiny and beautiful. Oh yeah! The future! The day of tomorrow. Before we come here we get a shock. Larry gets away from the ice and tries to get to Bowser's Castle. This just can't be good. Anyway, this place is pretty tough to get through. Also you are Metal Mario or Metal Luigi here. Rocket platforms are going in seriously tough patterns. Annoying enemies are here and, most importantly, riding the platform to the end of Technology Fortress. Robo-Koopas shoot missiles, Mecha Troopas drop bombs, Cyber Goombas headbutt as usual, Bob-ombs explode furiously, Robotic Shy Guys shoot laser blasts, and Laser Eyes shoot laser beams at you. In Cybernetic City, once you pass the four giant robots, you'll face the mini-boss, Robo-Magikoopa. He'll only shoot objects that make you a giant block of metal. Destroy him by shooting fireballs out of your fireball bazooka. Overheat him and you'll win. It takes at least thirty fireballs. Now you are in Mecha Crater, the toughest level so far for real. There are too many enemies, and you have to avoid touching the electrocuting ground. It takes three minutes to pass this, but keep getting jetpack fuel at the right time. Eventually you'll face Mecha Bob-omb. Avoid his grinding roll and his electric beam. Pick him up and throw him to an electrocuting square six times and you win. Now you have to go to the fortress of technology known as Technology Fortress. Here's the hardest part. Ride the platform to the boss. Ride through the fortress, getting items and killing enemies. Then you'll soon appear at the stage power system, an electrical arena where you fight Ludwig. Revolutionary Kingdom Enemies: None but one boss Levels: President's Lair Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. Talisman: Gold and bronze hat with many stars No enemies, one Mushroom, and one hallway to a golden door. You'll see "Danger" five times and then the boss is Morton. He is the toughest boss so far. Beat him and get to Bowser. Dark Mushroom Kingdom Enemies: Mechakoopas, Podoboos, Koopas, Bullet Biils Levels: Bowser's Castle and Bowser's Throne Room You go through the castle of Bowser. Thus, this is the hardest level. There are too many Bullet Bills, Podoboos, Koopas, and Mechakoopas. Mechakoopas mess up your controls, and Podoboos can really overheat you. If you remember Outrageous from Super Mario World, it's like that except with lava. Oh, and he placed his castle in the Mushroom Kingdom making it dark. Once you reach the fiery battlefield you'll face Kamek. Kamek turns extremely huge. He'll shoot huge triangles that mess up your controls, squares that make you dizzy, and fiery circles that damage you. Push him into the pit. This is similar to Roger the Potted Ghost except twice as hard. When you hear a blasting sound, move away from him. Once he falls in the pit, he'll die. Now you'll be sent to Bowser's Throne Room, on top of the castle! The final showdown begins here. Klockwork Kingdom Enemies: Larry Koopa! Levels: Time For Trouble You must fight Larry Koopa as he gets his revenge on you. You fight through a vortex. Defeat Larry to beat the game. You must get every single Time Star by beating every level in the correct time. Some are hard and some are easy. Boss Guide Prehistoric Kingdom Boss: Larry Koopa He'll shoot fireballs from his mouth and toss blue seeds that make Venus Fly Traps. They'll shoot Bob-ombs instead of fireballs. Grab the red Bob-omb and throw it at him. He'll explode badly. After six times it's time for the next stage. Larry gets a dinosaur robot! Run to the top of any piller and avoid his firebreath and huge fireballs. When he comes to you ground pound or smackdown the head. After six times the robot will explode. Larry will try getting away. Charge him into the lava to beat the boss. Medieval Kingdom Boss: Iggy Koopa Iggy slashes his sword to make waves, throws his spike shield, and tries stabbing you. When he throws his sword, kick his head. Sooner or later after ten hits Iggy will get upset. He'll send many, many fireballs. Avoid his his sword cyclone attack. Make him cut a rope and make a wrecking ball fall on his head by getting around Iggy and then when you hear a falling sound move out of the way while avoiding his attacks. Four wrecking balls and he'll get angrier. He'll get a giant Koopa Knight robot. Avoid a bigger sword wave and his sword slash. Use Luigi for this one, so switch. Chuck plenty of electric orbs at his sword and then when it turns blue and slashes you again kick it back at him and it'll electrify his head. After six times the robot goes away and Iggy only tries defending himself. Chuck fireballs at his back and it'll hurt and you'll have to keep running around him. Five fireballs and he'll be beaten. World War Kingdom Boss: Roy Koopa Roy will be in a circular tank launching exploding Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills. Chuck fireballs or electric orbs in his cannon twenty times to get him out of the tank. Roy will then try punching you, kicking you, and grabbing you and they're all hard to avoid. Make him run into electricity and he'll say "Ouch"! Eight times will make him go into a second tank. His second tank is now protected by a shell. Avoid his rockets, Torpedo Teds, and giant fireballs. Throw the blue rockets that don't target you back to the shell. Five times and Roy will come out. He'll shoot giant fireballs only. Throw fireballs at him ten times to destroy him. Pirate Kingdom Boss: Wendy O. Koopa Now this boss is tough! She'll throw fiery candy rings and bombs and breathe light-colored fireballs. She stands on a high piller. Throw her non-fiery candy rings at the piller eight times to make her fall down. She'll throw a tantrum and throw many, many bombs. Chuck fireballs in her face six times to make her super angry. She'll enter a giant ship, with four cannons and one captain. The cannons launch powerful fireballs. Three hits on each cannon and then Wendy will come out and breathe light fireballs and only fiery candy rings. Throw electric orbs in her face eight times to defeat her. Ice Age Kingdom Boss: Lemmy Koopa This boss is in one of sixteen snowballs. Hit the wrong one and a bomb will explode. The explosion can be as big as quarter of the arena. Hurt the right snowball with Lemmy in it six times and he'll come out. He'll be on a ball shooting snowballs and freeze blasts from his gun. Shoot fireballs at his blasts and just kick him off his ball and ground pound his head six times and he'll get a giant robot like Lemmy similar to Yoshi Safari except it has ice hands, the legs are giant, and there is no cannon in the mouth. Avoid hypno beams from the eyes and shoot electric orbs at each eight times. Once the eyes are destroyed Lemmy will be shown and throw ice bombs. Throw fireballs underneath him as Lemmy will duck if you try to shoot him. Once he jumps into the water he'll freeze and explode, thus defeated. Future Kingdom Boss: Ludwig Von Koopa Ludwig is tough. He'll be in a giant robot with one eyeball, two pinchers, and four cannons. The four cannons launch rockets so hit each cannon with six fireballs or electric orbs and soon they'll be destroyed. Then the pinchers will try snapping you. Ground pound or smackdown the snapping arms. Eight ground pounds or smackdowns will destroy the arms. Now the eyeball will shoot laser blasts. Throw electric orbs at it twelve times to destroy the eyeball. Then Ludwig will throw missiles and shoot huge fireballs. Punch Ludwig six times and he'll get into a UFO and so will you. Avoid the lasers from his two turrets and shoot lasers at him ten times to toast him. Good job on the winning. Revolution Kingdom Boss-Morton Koopa Jr. Morton is probably the wierdest boss you'll fight. Morton shoots rockets from his bazooka and breathes fire. Also he'll yell out of his megaphone, making death rings. Grab his tail and throw him out of the window. Then he'll be in a giant hat. Bombs, enemies, mines, firebolts, Freezies, Dino Torches, Robo-Koopas, Pirate Koopas, Koopa Knights, and Kannon Koopas will appear. Throw the bombs back in the hat and it'll explode. Eight bombs will destroy the hat. Morton will get angrier. He'll have a hothead and chase you. Get around the window and make him fall out again. Then avoid many of his fireballs and more death rings and make him charge off the white house. He'll still be alive. Use a ground pound or a smackdown and if you damage him one more time he'll explode. If you don't then you and him will be back on the white house and repeat the final part of the stage again. Once he gets ground pounded or smackdowned he'll be destroyed for good! Dark Mushroom Kingdom Boss: Bowser Bowser is very hard. He'll be in his Klown Kopter with two giant arms. He tosses hammers, breathes fireballs, throws bombs, throws Thwomps and Koopa shells, and the arms turn into drills and try to drill you. Punch the arms twelve times each and then throw the red Bob-ombs in the mouth of the machine. Then the machine will go up and shadows will appear on about 98% of the ground and fireballs will drop. Go to a non-shadow part of the ground. Then the Klown Kopter will get a bigger propeller! Avoid his propellar and throw electric orbs or fireballs at it and it'll explode soon enough. Then it'll just roll around sending bowling balls. If you don't pick them up quickly enough you'll be a squished Mario or Luigi. Toss them at Bowser three times and Bowser will make another escape. Now a huge target will appear on you. It's Bowser without his Kopter. He tosses hammers, fireballs, and bombs. Grab his tail and throw him off the castle. If he hits lava he'll take damage and come back up and jump in the air, turning into shell and making an electric line behind of him wherever he goes. When he's out of his shell grab his tail and throw him into the lava. Finally he'll ground pound three times, making shockwaves. Throw him into the lava once more and he'll explode and be beaten for good! GOOD JOB! You beat the game! Wait, no you didn't! After the credits it shows Larry heading for the Klockwork Kingdom! Beat all the levels and get the relic stars. The ones with the boss at the end don't have one. Get 12 relic stars and you'll be teleported to Klockwork Kingdom! Here's the final battle with Larry Koopa. Klockwork Kingdom Boss: Larry Koopa Larry is equally as tough as Bowser. He breathes neverending fireballs, throws countless bombs, and shoots laser beams from his hands. Ground pound or smackdown his head twenty times and he'll use the All-Time-Clock and shoot a freeze beam from it. Grab it and freeze him! After he is frozen, punch him ten times. Now for the final stage. You are on the All-Time-Clock and Larry is on a gigantic monster that's real! It'll grab and use venom breath. Throw fireballs or electric orbs in its mouth fifty times to destroy the monster. Now Larry will breathe huge fireballs. Punch him five more times and Larry will explode and die! You've won the final fight! Mushrooms Mushroom: Gives you more power Poison Mushroom: Can kill an enemy Super Mushroom: Gives you way more power Super Poison Mushroom: Can kill an enemy better Ultra Mushroom: Gives you maximum power 1-Up Mushroom: Gives you a life 1-UP Super-Gives you a life and more power Mini-Games Ground-Pound-Round You and three opponents must ground pound the most circles to win. Figure Fate You ride on an ice rink in ice skates. Make the most circles to win. Falling knocks you out of the game. Pool Duel You must shoot your submarine's torpedoes at your opponents. Everyone has three hearts. Whoever stands last wins. Hot Rod You and your opponents race through a volcano. Avoid stalactites and fireballs. Whoever makes it to the finish first wins. Clockwork Chaos You must use your thumbs and fingers to press A repeatedly to get the clock in a circle. This requires sore thumbs. Once you win you can rest your hands. Boss Blitz Beat Larry in the final round to unlock this. Beat every world boss in the game. Beat the kids and Bowser. You don't fight the final battle. If you win it says you're a true game player. THE END Mario returns the All-Time-Clock back to the Klockwork Kingdom and Bowser, Kamek, and his kids live horribly ever after. Mario and Peach get married and this becomes a part of history. Yuck! Well you get Sound Test and a new mini-game, Boss Blitz!Happy Holidays, everyone! And here for you, :icontrexking45: your request! The game-masters are on separated missions, exploring different realms of Video Game Land. While their archenemy Kaos is plotting a new scheme. Although with some difficulties with new "Allies". Kongoland: Ozzy travels into the depths of Kongoland's tropical jungles where villainous crocodiles and poisonous beaked birds lurks. Dreamglade: At the ruins of a castle, Max is set to free the imprisoned Teensies from a gang of nightmarish poachers. Megaland: Jade found herself caught in a battle with hostile robots working on the futuristic city's mad scientific control. Pac-Land: The evil portal master himself, tries tiredly to make alliance with the local trouble-makers in one of the realm's haunted mazes. The following characters are undercopyrighted ownership of the following companies: Max Keene :fav.me/d7j8i2f: , Jade Brice :fav.me/d7myi87: and Ozzy Delias :fav.me/d84d1s2: belongs as OCs to Trexking45. Kremlings: Kritter and Klaptrap and Nitpick from Donkey Kong to Nintendo. © Buffalogreblimp, Devilmothapart and Sabrecat Goomba From Rayman to Ubisoft. © Sniper Joe, Hammer Joe and Met from Mega Man to Capcom. © The Ghost Gang: Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde from Pac-Man to Bandai Namco Entertainment. © Kaos from Skylands to Activision. © Enemies http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Galaxy:_Bowser%27s_Meteor_Dome/How_to_defeat_the_bosses# show World 1 bosses Palooka Piranha *'Galaxy:' Beginner Spinner *'Levels:' Mealtime for Palooka Piranha, Palooka Piranha's Speed Run A distant cousin to Dino Piranha, Palooka Piranha is yet another dinosaur Piranha Plant, and the very first boss in the game. In Mealtime for Palooka Piranha, when you're character lands on his egg from a Launch Star, he hatches, and the battle begins. Palooka Piranha will try to run over you're character, which is his only attack, until he gets tired. When he does, spin attack on his large navel to hit him. Do this two more times to beat him. In Palooka Piranha's Speed Run, it is the same, except you are only given 3:00 to beat him. King Pokey *'Galaxy:' High Desert *'Levels:' King Pokey's Mystery Time,King Pokey's Daredevil Run A large King Pokey with a crown on his head. It is a YouTube joke that he is Pokey In King Pokey's Mystery Time after you're character (who must be on Yoshi for this fight) jumps up onto the pyramid-like arena, King Pokey lands from the ground, and the battle begins. King Pokey can throw up into a ball and zoom around the stage, much like you're character after getting a Rock Mushroom. King Pokey can also try and Ground Pound you're character, as well as summon frog-like enemies. Have Yoshi eat the cactus-like enemies and make eggs. Then aim the eggs at King Pokey's big orange belly then throw them. Three more times and he's defeated. World 2 Queen O. Hart *'Galaxy:' Wonderland *'Levels:' Queen O. Hart's Castle, Queen O. Hart's Daredevil Run It's a humanoid version of Glamdozer. In Queen O. Hart's Caslte, when you're character enters the castle gates, Queen O. Hart is at the throne, and he summons Heart Koopas to get him. After beating the Heart Koopas, the real battle begins. Queen O. Hart can fire pink fireballs from her staff (which by the way, holds the Power Star). Queen O. Hart can also dash towards you're character. If she doesnt hit you're character, she'll trip and fall over. When she does, hit her with a spin attack. Do this three more times to defeat. In Queen O. Hart's Daredevil Run, it is the same, except you're character only has 1 health. Mandibug Duo (miniboss) *'Galaxy:' Honeyblossom *'Levels:' Bee Prepared A regular-sized Mandibug with a smaller Mandibug on it's back. In Bee Prepared, when you're character reaches the top of a tower, the duo comes down, and the battle begins. Just do the same thing as in the real SMG games. Major Burrows *'Galaxy:' Honeyblossom *'Levels:' Major Burrows is Back! Main article: Major Burrows Bowser (1) *'Galaxy:' Bowser's Floating Fortress *'Levels:' Bowser's Big Bad Bash Bowser is HUGE! In Bowser's Big Bad Bash, just beat him the same way as in SMG2. World 3 Mandibug Duo (miniboss) *'Galaxy:' Rock n' Roll Galaxy *'Levels:' Boulder Bowl's Mandibug Bash Same as last time. King Klepto *'Galaxy:' Klepto Temple Galaxy *'Levels:' King Klepto's Sandy Fight, King Klepto's Daredevil Run, King Klepto's Green Star King Klepto is a giant Klepto or Necky with a crown on his head. When you're character gets onto an arena with a Spin Drill, King Klepto appears and the battle begins. King Klepto attacks by using his feathers as darts and by flying across the stage. After his first hit, he can also summon Klepto enemies. To hit him, use the Spin Drill to drill underground to he opposite side of the arena. Then, when he flies across, Drill into him. Twice more and he's down. Bazooka Bill *'Galaxy:' Bulletworks *'Levels:' Bazooka Bill's Party Crash Bash, Bazooka Bill's Speed Run Bazooka is an enormous Banzai Bill ridden by a Koopa Troopa. Yoshi needed. When you fly onto a large metallic planet, the Koopa will leap into a cannon and fly out riding Bazooka Bill. The battle begins. He flies around the arena, often trying to charge into you. When he fires Bullet Bills from his bazooka-like hands, have Yoshi grab them with his tongue. When the Bill is in his mouth, have Yoshi walk to the sides of him and fire the bill and some blue spots on his sides. As soon as all the blue spots are eliminated, Bazooka Bill will explode, sending the Koopa Troopa flying into space. Bowser Jr. (2) *'Galaxy:' Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker *'Levels:' A Boomleg Battle, Boomleg's'' Explosive Speed Run'' '''Main article: Boomleg World 4 Dark Fluzzard and Shadow Mario *'Galaxy:' Creep Glide *'Level:' A Creepy Creep Race Shadow Mario got his own Fluzzard! Just beat them in a Fluzzard race. Ninja Kong *'Galaxy:' Swinging Jungle *'Levels: 'Monkey See, Monkey Do Ninja Kong is back from Jungle Beat! After beating some enemies in a junglish arena, the big doors open, showing two red eyes. Then, the announcer announces Ninja Kong onto the arena. Ninja throws some quick punches and dash pretty fast. When he dashes, make him get his head stuck into a board. Then hit him with a spin attack in his "area". Three more times and the Ninja should be defeated. Bowser (2) *'Galaxy:' Bowser's Gravity Grave *'Levels:' Bowser's Gravity-Defying Party Same as last time, only he is harder. World 5 Queen Pepper *'Galaxy:' Frostflake *'Levels:' Queen Pepper's Spicy Battle Possibley a giant Octoomba with tentacles who lives in freezing water. When you're character lands onto an arena with icy water, Queen Pepper emerges and roars. The battle begins. Queen Pepper can summon Brr Bits, as well as shoot balls of ice from his Birdo-like mouth, as well as coconuts. You probably know what to do if you've faced King Kaliente in SMG. Gooper Blooper *'Galaxy:' Sunshine *'Levels:' Gooper Blooper's Return Gooper Blooper wants his revenge! Same as in Super Mario Sunshine. Bowser Jr. (3) *'Galaxy:' Bowser Jr.'s Grand Star Prison *'Levels:' Bowser Jr.'s Final Battle Bowser Jr. now has the power of a Hammer Bro., Octoomba, and Lakitu combined! Be sure to spin him to make him dizzy, then ground pound on him. Do this five times to defeat. World 6 Kamek *'Galaxy:' Baby Bash *'Levels:' Kamek's Cracking Battle, Kamek's Speed Run Kamek is back! Kamek will fly around on her broom, firing magic shapes as she does. Orange ones become fire, grey ones become Bullet Bills, and green ones become Koopa Troopas. When a Koopa Troopa appears on the stage, grab it's shell and throw it at Kamek. Three more times and he is defeated.